


the good student (2)

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the good student (2)

Chloe was just closing the car hood when the call came. She smiled when she saw the name on her display. _Rachel_ ...

"Hey, I was just about to-"  
"Chloe!", she heard a choked sob on the other end.  
  
"What the ...? What happened?"  
But Rachel didn't answer right away.  
  


"Please come. Just come here as fast as you can, please. Please, I need help." Rachel sounded pleading and afraid, not at all like herself.

"On my way," Chloe shouted into the cell phone and slammed shut the hood, then she started to run without taking another look back.

When Chloe saw the inside of the apartment, she was horrified.  
How on earth had that happened in the few hours between dropping Rachel off and getting back here?  
The walls were smeared with paint from crayons that lay all over the floor.  
Desk drawers were pulled out and a small child was balancing on the edge of a closet when Chloe entered the room.  
Rachel pulled apart two small kids that had somehow tangled together and she looked startled and relieved at the same time when she saw Chloe, who first took the little girl down from the closet and tucked her under her arm, where she fidgeted but was other than that quiet.

"Thank God you're here," Rachel cried, hugging Chloe tightly, she was sweating and strands of hair fell down her face, she looked battered.

"What the fuck, uh, I mean ... no, I'm sticking to what the _fuck_ happened here? When I dropped you off here this morning, everything was okay and ... and who are all of these kids?"

Only now did Chloe realize that there were more than twelve children in one living room. The one included that was just beginning to nibble on her arm to free herself.

"I", Rachel started and sniffed, still completely shaken, "I thought it would be a very smart idea to open a daycare center.  
After the pregnancy belly and the robot babies, this is phase 3.  
Each of us were signed up by health class teacher to a toddler, living in the area and ... and ... Dana had something to do this weekend and asked me to take her toddler and then ... I thought ... she pays well ... and suddenly all the others then called me one after the other but ... but ... I, I ... I cooked but none of them wanted to eat and one was talking about something I couldn't understand all the time and one has to take a pill but I forgot which child, so what now? Do I drug everyboy or not give any medicine at all? One child tries to poop everywhere all the time and these two are constantly arguing and ... and oh God, I think a little boy is gone, I can't find him anymore ... ".

Rachel was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and the children she had just separated took advantage of it by fraternizing, one kicking Rachel in the shin, the other biting her hand.  
When Rachel cried out, Chloe grabbed both of them by the neck and hung them on the ceiling fan, where they whirled around and widened their small eyes in amazement, but then began to laugh amused. "Weeee," said Chloe, and the children did the same.  
"So you," she looked at the little girl in her arm who was almost out of her grip, "you want action, not a problem. Let's play. You can now find the child for me that is pooping everywhere and I'll take care of Miss Rachel's hand. If you find the child, you can go up there next. "  
The little girl looked excited, but Rachel's face was blank with horror.  
She stared at the ceiling and could hardly believe it, but did not want to intervene either, since the kids were having fun.

The child ran out of the living room and Chloe carefully looked at Rachel's hand.  
"It's okay," she said softly, kissing Rachel's fingertips. "Where's the kitchen? Run cold water over it."

The moment they stepped out into the hallway, the girl who had been stuck under Chloe's arm pointed to a child who was crouching in front of a door and had a very intense, very red face.  
"Poopoo" said it and pushed.

"Oh no," Rachel whined and Chloe sensed bad things.  
She came close to the child and raised her index finger.  
"If you poop on the floor, you will pick it up and eat it."

"Eww," the little child cried and stopped pushing.  
"Very nice, there is a door, isn't there the bathroom like, right behind you?  
Chloe pushed the door open and found a nice big bathroom.  
A little boy hung over the toilet bowl and dipped his head completely into it.  
"Um, what ... are you doing?"  
"Chlo, that's the kid I couldn't find." Rachel looked relieved, then unsettled when the kid lifted his soaking head out of the bowl.  
"I'm a mermaid," he said, grinning broadly.

Chloe was silent for a moment.  
"Poopoo," said the child behind her.  
"Cool," said Chloe, trying to be diplomatic.

"There's a huge bathtub next to you, can you be a mermaid in there? This one has some shit to do."  
The boy laughed as he climbed into the tub. "You said a bad word."  
He opened the tap and his clothes too got completely soaked, it didn't matter to anyone.

Chloe put the one child on the toilet and carefully brought Rachel's hand to the sink, then told her to let her know when everyone was done and went back to round up the others.

When Rachel came back with two dry and one wet children on the still aching hand, Chloe had found the pill bottle and the child they were perscibed to.  
She grinned. "I told everyone here that they were delicious sweets and one of them didn't want them and said no, it was nasty medicine. So it is clear who they belong to."  
Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.  
"If you swallow it, you can go up too." The child enthusiastically put in two pills and Chloe lifted it and the girl from above while pulling the other two down.  
They staggered a little, but seemed happy.

"So who says what you don't understand?" Chloe asked, looking at Rachel curiously.  
"He over there," the child looked unhappy, kinda mad, like Chloe when she was hungry.  
"Hey," Chloe said, getting on her knees to be at his height and eye level.  
"Chepa?" he asked her.  
"What?" she asked him back.

"Yes, that's it," Rachel nodded. "He says that all the time. Is that Spanish?"  
Chloe took out her cell phone. "Siri, what is chepa?"  
But Chloe was not entirely happy with the result and the other children became impatient.

"Okay," Chloe snapped her fingers. "Let's eat something first, I'm starving." She went in the kitchen for some reason, none of the other children wanted to follow her.  
Rachel parked them all one by one in front of the television, all except the two of course, who were still hanging on the ceiling fan and the one child who was now stamping furiously and asking for "Chepa".

Rachel followed Chloe into the kitchen, where she found her on the stove with a large spoon in her hand, wrinkling her nose over a tray of food.  
"What's this?" Chloe asked, looking disgusted.  
"Maccaroni cheese," Rachel said, looking offended. "I googled in preparation for this, it's easy and kids love it and it fills you up with the cheese."  
"Why does it taste bitter ... and sour?" Chloe asked, throwing the spoon into the sink.  
"It doesn't!" Rachel scolded.  
"Does," Chloe said expressionless.  
"Well ... maybe I put a little too much cottage cheese in there."  
"Cottage cheese???" Chloe almost screamed.  
"Yes," Rachel defended herself, "this is very exquisite, I went to a cheese delicatesse store!"  
Chloe shook her head, unable to help but laugh.  
"Why is it green?"  
"Well ... that's probably the gorgonzola."  
"Oh shit."

She opened the fridge.  
"Don't you have chicken nuggets and fries or something?"  
"No," Rachel said and hung her head.  
"Here, let's try to spice it up," Chloe had pulled out a large bottle of ketchup and began sprinkling generously on the pasta.  
A child came marching into the kitchen, saw the bottle, and his eyes lit up.  
"Cheeeeepaaaaaaa !!!" He snatched the bottle from Chloe's hand and began to suck it empty, then he waddled out of the kitchen and rubbed his stomach contentedly while the others stared at him in disbelief.  
Well, I guess this puzzle has now been solved. "

Rachel looked at the food that she had made with great difficulty and that nobody wanted and sighed.  
Chloe opened the freezer and rummaged through it until she found a huge bucket. She winked. "Jackpott, baby!"

"Yo, fuckers, I mean, ... little shits! Who wants ice cream for dinner?"  
Loud screams came from everywhere and Rachel couldn't put bowls and spoons on the table as quickly as they were surrounded, Chloe handed out ice cream and counted.  
"Fourteen. Complete?"  
"No, two are still hanging and still swinging."  
"Oh yes," Chloe remembered, and put the bucket down to fetch the two children.  
When she was halfway out of the door, she turned back to Rachel and kissed her briefly on the mouth. "It's okay, you'll see."  
A couple of kids shouted "eww, you kissed, bah."  
Chloe looked around with a stern and conspiratorial expression, patted the pocket of her jeans and said, "Silence, lost souls, I have Santa's number right here, I can call him at any time and tell him that you all want knitted wool socks for Christmas."  
Suddenly there was silence.  
Chloe left the kitchen and Rachel smiled, washed the maccaroni spoon, and then used it to scrape the remains of melted cream out of the mug that Chloe had left for her.


End file.
